


Take a chance on me

by Knight_of_darkness



Category: Critical Role (Web Series), Monster Hunter (Video Games)
Genre: Adorable Jester Lavorre, Alternate Universe - Dragons, Beau is grumpy, Best Friends, Denial of Feelings, Dragons from Monster Hunter, F/F, Fluff and Humor, Pre-Relationship, Strangers to Friends, Warm and Fuzzy Feelings, and dragons, oh no there's only one bedroll
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-09
Updated: 2020-02-09
Packaged: 2021-02-27 20:41:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,974
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22632034
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Knight_of_darkness/pseuds/Knight_of_darkness
Summary: “Maybe she is just frustrated.” The corners of Jester’s lips twitched. “You know, she is quiet horny.” Beau facepalmed and Jester waggled her eyebrows before snorting.Or,Beau finds a tiefling in the woods and it snowballs from there.
Relationships: Jester Lavorre/Beauregard Lionett
Comments: 4
Kudos: 71





	Take a chance on me

Beau spat out blood. Ignoring her throbbing nose, she decked her opponent in the face. The orc hit the ground with a thud. Whistles and hollering echoed through the room. Beau ducked beneath the wide swing of a drow. Taking a quick jab at their ribs in retaliation. Dancing out of the way of a kick aimed at her head. 

Beau licked her lips, evading another attack. Despite twisting away, it still connected with her ribs. Pushing the air out of her lungs. Beau growled, sweat and blood dripping down her hairline, making her vision swim.

She lunged. Wrapping herself from behind around the drow. Twisting and squeezing. Sitting on broad shoulders and clinging tightly to them as the drow trashed. With her elbow she struck. Once. The drow clawed at her legs as her blow connected with their head. Twice. She leaned back just in time to avoid a headbutt. Trice. The drow collapsed onto their knees and with a last strike, they fell unconscious.

The crowd roared and Beau roared back, raising her hands in victory, baring her blood-stained teeth. Jumping out of the ring, less smoothly than she would have liked because of her smarting ribs. Sliding up to the bar where the owner stood.

Holding out her hand with a smirk. “50 gold just like we agreed.” The dwarf grumbled, a sneer in his face.

“Has been a pleasure.” Beau smirked, taking the offered bottle of ale.

Glaring at everyone who dared to look at her on her way out. Cold night air hit her face like a slap, her breath crystalizing. She stumbled her way through the streets, the cold soothing her bruised skin, especially the shiner she could feel coming in.

She blinked, groaning at a small troupe of guards and their too bright lanterns. Nearly walking into the hulking creature accompanying them. A Tzitzi-Ya-Ku which growled, a bit of slobber dripping from its maw.

The village was a shit hole just like the others. From the seedy bar, the single tavern to all the small farmhouses. Early in the morning, when the farmers got to work a fucking rooster crowed. The farmers doing nothing but work from the early mornings to the late evenings on the surrounding fields. Day after Day.

Beau hated villages like that, the monotony, all the people knowing each other. All the looks. She grumbled setting out for her camp, which she had hidden in the nearby Ancient Forest. Nearby still meant two hours of walking even at her brisk pace and she gulped down the rest of her ale numbing her protesting body.

Villagers would never dare to cross into the Ancient Forest. Not only was it forbidden by law, but the small folk thought the forest to be one realm of the gods and saw it as sacrilegious to enter it.

Beau rolled her eyes, wishing they hadn’t sent her to this ass crack village to check out the sightings. 

She sighed in relief as she made it to her camp, ready to fall onto her bedroll and sleep for the next 24 hours. Yet a huge shadow fell over her. The leaves of the surrounding trees shaking with the force of a roar. 

Reverberating thru her bones, legs trembling and the ground shook. A gigantic beast, standing on four legs, with thick long horns, curving slightly upward, protruding from the sides of its head. Black hide blending into lighter shades of violet around the stomach area. Covered by blackening, bony talons and spikes on the neck, back and its legs. It roared directly into her face. 

Beau spluttered, few wisps of hair getting caught in her mouth. “By Loun, knock it off.” Beau growled, the creature nudging her with its snout and nearly knocking her on her ass. 

Sitting elegantly, tail wrapped around her hind legs, wings puffed out, Athena sat. Yellow eyes with black snake-like slits pupils gave her a disapproving glare. 

“Don’t look at me like that.” Beau huffed, walking away only for a spiky tail to loop around her, pulling her back. “What, we’ve been here for so long and go from on ass crack village to another. I needed to let off some steam. Let me have my fun.”

The glare didn’t lessen, and she sighed, drumming her fingers impatiently on the tail wrapped around her. “Look nothing happened. Next time I knock them out more quickly.” She shrugged, raising her chin. “And I know you are itching for some action too, so what have you been up to?”

Athena huffed, letting her go and while Beau readied the camp, lightening the fire, taking off her vestiges and washing away the blood and sweat from her body, she listened to her growls and rumbles. Brushing her teeth so she wouldn’t wake up to the taste of cheap booze in her mouth. 

Beau contemplated Athena, pulling her hair free. “Y’know you can leave for longer than a few hours. I can look after myself while you do you.” Beau gestured, not looking up.

Her response was a loud huff, and another nudge against her side and she smiled softly. Nudging back, she climbed into her bedroll. She settled beside Athena and a moment later a black wing rested over her like a blanket. Keeping the cold away. 

“Goodnight.” Beau reached out, stroking softly over the bridge of Athena’s snout until her eyes closed. Only then she nodded off herself.

* * *

Beau wiped with the back of her hand the sweat off her face. Using her bo staff for support while walking because her ribs hurt like a bitch. Athena beside her did not seem affected by the humid warmth of the forest. Rumbling now and then when something caught her interest. 

From a pack of dire wolves, to smaller mammals and just now a herd of Aptonoth. The dinosaurs weren’t even faced by their presence, somehow sensing that neither Athena nor Beau was keen on hunting them.

Beau took a sip from her waterskin and walked on. This wasn’t the usual protocol for missions like this. The Realms of the gods were off limits by law and only seldomly entered. Beau didn’t care. 

She had enough of these backwater villages and the superstitious villagers murmuring rumors in hushed voices, one more stupid than the next. If she had to talk to one more, she would punch them in hope their brain might finally start working. She would find her own answers, present them to the Soul and afterwards fuck off hoping they wouldn’t find her again.

It didn’t take her long to find various tracks. From gashes and claw marks to slime and footprints. Therefore, unsurprisingly she ran into a group of Jaggi and a Great Jaggi. A mostly pink raptor like creature, which considered attacking and eating her for a moment, but Athena’s mere presence made it turn tail. 

The little ones weren’t as smart and needed several whacks with her staff to be dissuaded. She grinned, the last one shaking its head after she hit it. Giving a high pitched, offended sounding screech before leaving.

Wandering deeper into the forest, she found a blue tuft of fur hanging from a lower branch of a tree. She never had seen anything like it before, not even in the books and it gave her a pause. Considering from all the creatures living here she knew of none had blue fur. Even more so when she found scratch marks on rocks and fallen trees. The claw marks weren’t much smaller than Athena’s were and that was a unsettling thought. Maybe an overly big Tobi-Kadachi, yet the marks didn’t quite fit. 

Athena sniffed the air, tail flicking interested behind her and turned to Beau, who waved her off. Watching Athena leap up in the air with a single beat of her wings. Beau grinned, following her form until she disappeared from view. Noting down her discoveries she moved on. The flora growing thicker and taller, wilder further into the forest.

After a while, she noticed the silence of her surroundings. The lack of animal screeches and calls, the woods unnaturally silent. Beau tensed, gaze darting suspiciously over the area, bo staff at the ready. 

Warily crouching down over the footprints she found. Deep indents in suspiciously soft and moist earth for these temperatures. Beau hadn’t time to wonder for long. A deep roar like sound ringing out and something knocked her onto her back.

Big paws pinned her on the ground, claws digging into her shoulder. A gigantic lion like creature, with a deep blue coat and even darker mane. Dark blue, nearly black horns curved back from its head and razor-sharp teeth were an inch from her face. It roared again and cool air hit her face.

An Elder dragon. Beau froze. Ceasing to breathe. It leaned down to her eye-level, and she was prepared for the creature to chomp down on her and swallow her whole but it only sniffed her. Beau didn’t dare moving. Heart racing. 

A Lunastra. This was a fucking Lunastra which were believed to be dead, to be extinct. It roared again, moving its massive head from side to side. Raising a paw with killer claws up, rumbling deeply. Looking down at her. 

Tail swishing back and forth. A similar behavior she had seen from cats moments before they pounced on their prey. It didn’t. Its sounds got more frantic and the surrounding air grew colder. What was it doing-was it-

“Are you trying to tell me something?” Beau couldn’t keep her voice steady.

Bright violet eyes locked onto her and it nodded, freeing her. Afterwards pacing in front of her all the while making low guttural sounds in its throat. Only stopping when it realized she didn’t understand. Stepping closer, too close for comfort again, the Lunastra pressed its head against hers.

Beau flinched as images filled her mind. 

_A female red tiefling holding the hand of a child, a blue tiefling with a stuffed weasel tucked under her arm. The blue tiefling a tad older painting unicorns and dragons on the walls. The tiefling, now a teenager leaning back against a smaller Lunastra reading from a book and giggling. The tiefling, even older, stifling her giggles while she hid behind a corner because a man stumbled out on a balcony, pants hanging by his knees._

_The red tiefling again, tugging at their joined hands, ushering her through doors and alleyways until they were at a port. Only then stopping, turning around to the blue tiefling with tears in her eyes. Pressing a goodbye kiss on the blue ones forehead. The blue tiefling, tears in her eyes looking back at the red tiefling waving, putting on a brave face until she turned around pulling up her hood, tears falling._

_The blue tiefling, stumbling through the forest, previous green cloak and white dress torn and dirty. Bleeding from lot of scratches. Falling, crashing into a tree. Rolling down a small mountain. Laying there, unmoving._

Beau blinked, then met violet eyes, mind racing. “Fuck, dude-” The Lunastra lifting her up by her vestiges and she let out an embarrassing squeak. 

Dangling from the maw for too long until it dropped her. Finding her footing in a kind of nest. In the middle, laid, covered by bigger leaves, was the blue tiefling of the visions. The Lunastra urged her forwards with its head, watching her intently.

“This is your bonded, isn’t it?” Beau asked, before stepping closer and crouched down beside the tiefling.

Noticing directly the bump on her head because of the darkened parts in blue hair, dried blood. The tiefling was cold to the touch and her pulse weak beneath Beau’s fingers. 

“It would be best to bring her to the village, to a healer.” Beau spoke, flinching as the Lunastra jumped in her way, snarling.

“No, to a healer or to the village?”

Her only response was a louder snarl, and she rolled her eyes, going through her backpack for her medical equipment. Finding a salve and some clean bandages, which she applied to the wound. “Can’t promise she will wake up. Head wounds are the worst.” Beau offered, stepping back only to be stopped and gently nudged back to the tiefling. 

“I did what I could, I’m not a healer, y’know. Normally someone should watch over her, reapply the salve when necessary and hope-“ Beau trailed off, shrugging.

The Lunastra looked from her to the tiefling and back to her.

“I’m not gonna look after her.” Beau rose her hands. “This is not my problem.” The Lunastra growled again, but Beau glared back. She wouldn’t do this again. 

A small whine broke the stare off and she watched as the tiefling whimpered in pain, shifting a bit and shivering even in the humid heat. Beau bit her lip, closing her eyes.

“Fine.” Beau snarled and the Lunastra licked squarely over her face, leaving her sputtering.

With a glare she wiped the salvia off her face and crouched down beside the tiefling. She lifted her up into her arms, ignoring her throbbing ribs. “We gonna set up camp somewhere else, in a better environment for her to heal.” Beau answered the obvious question in the creature’s eyes, exhaling relieved as it relaxed. She made her way, searching for the best area to set up camp the Lunastra walking beside her. Settling for a little clearing, close to a stream.

It didn’t take long to start a fire, and she mournfully gave up her bedroll so she could lie down the tiefling on it. Pulling out her blanket and wrapping the tiefling up in it, concerned about how cold her skin felt. The Lunastra gave a growl, bumping into Beau softly. She noted the coarse, cold fur with interest. The recordings wrote that Lunastra was an Elder Dragon of fire just like her male counterpart Teostra-

A deep screech interrupted her thoughts.Athena swooped down from the air and landed on the Lunastra, which yowled in pain. Athena grappled it with her claws despite the Lunastra trying to buck her off. Swiping with her claws after Athena in vain. Beau saw Athena, ready to bite down on the other dragon’s neck and gave a sharp whistle.

“Stop!” Beau shouted and Athena froze, looking over her shoulder at her. “She is not a threat, don’t harm her.”

Athena hesitated, stepping back and releasing the Lunastra, who jumped behind Beau, hiding behind her. Beau rubbed her head, glancing at the Lunastra and the bleeding scratches where Athena had grabbed her. Beau reached for her pack, searching for the herbs.

“Come here.” Beau asked and the Lunastra, surprisingly trusting, knelt down so she could cover the worst gashes with the herbs. 

Athena’s gaze burned into her neck, observing her treating the Lunastra and jumped in between them after the Lunastra licked her face again. Growling threateningly, pushing Beau softly into the other direction. Beau rolled her eyes, observing the Lunastra curl around their person and waited for Athena to lie down so she could sleep against her. Trusting her to be on alert if something happened and went to sleep.

Beau considered the tiefling, grasping a cool wrist and feeling for the pulse. Biting her lip at how weak it still was. The tiefling hadn’t woken up and Beau contemplated what to do. The Lunastra paced beside her in clear worry and Athena sat not far, silently observing. Beau took in the dirty and bloody clothes of the tiefling, carefully pulling off the cloak. The arms of the woman, girl were covered in scratches and bruises. She needed to check if there were other wounds so she pulled off the dress too. 

Her torso, especially the right side was covered in more dark bluish, purple bruises and a long scratch went from her ribs vertically to her lower abdomen. Gently Beau pressed into her sides, feeling for broken ribs and finding none. She sighed, relieved.

She washed off the worst of the blood and crime clinging to the tiefling, afterwards putting mixed herbs on her wounds and covering the big scratch with more bandages. With the clothing bloody and torn, Beau reached for her other vestiges in her pack and put them on the tiefling. At last forcing some water down the tiefling’s throat by massaging her throat so she would swallow.

“Tried my best, I can’t do more for her.” Beau said to the Lunastra. “Still think she would do better if we brought her to a doctor.” The Lunastra growled again and Athena growled louder, tense beside her. “Said better, not that I was gonna do it.”

With not much left to do Beau investigated the near area, Athena always beside her while the Lunastra stayed with the tiefling at the camp. Four days she woke up, took care of the tiefling’s wounds and researched the vicinity in peace.

* * *

Beau grumbled half asleep, wrinkling her nose as she tried to turn to her side and couldn’t.

“Huh?” Beau blinked, vision swimming until the previous blue blur turned into a blue tiefling. A blue tiefling straddling her hips, leaning over her with a big grin on the face, showing little fangs. Looking at her with big violet eyes.

“Boop!” The tiefling booped her nose, grin turning even brighter and like a wake up call Beau realized her situation.

With a quick movement she reversed their positions, the tiefling pinned beneath her. “Who are you?” Beau growled, glaring down at the girl, who made a surprised sound, mouth shaped into an ohh before smirking. 

Beau was bucked off with surprising strength and after a quick tousle found herself back on her back with the tiefling straddling her once more. This time holding her arms above her head. “Sprinkles told me you saved me, she didn’t say you were this grumpy.” The tiefling giggled and Beau just glared harder. “I’m Jester.”

Beau stayed silent, gaze darting over her surroundings in search for something that may help her. “Wait Sprinkle?” Beau’s head shot back to the tiefling who threw her head back in laughter. “That’s Sprinkle.” Jester sing-songed and the Lunastra appeared, looking over her shoulder.

“You’re fucking with me. Don’t tell me you called a mystical, badass Elder Dragon Sprinkle?” 

“It’s cute, just like her why wouldn’t I call her that.” Jester frowned, looking from Sprinkles to her. “What did you call yours?”

Beau arched up slightly, catching sight of Athena, sitting a few meters back, eyeing the situation warily. “Athena.”

“Athena? That’s sounds like a made-up name, Ath-eeee-na.” Jester tilted her head, testing out the name, her weird accent curling around the syllables.

“That’s not a made-up name. Athena was the goddess of wisdom and strategic warfare in one of the old tales. Totally badass and better than Sprinkles.”

“Nu-uh.” Jester shook her head, lower lip jutting out in a pout. “Take that back, you are hurting Sprinkles feelings.”

“Get off me.”

“Not until you take it back.”

“I’m not gonna.”

“I can stay here forever, you’re pretty comfy.”

Beau groaned exasperatedly. “Fine, I take it back, now get off.”

“Nobody is getting off just yet.” Jester waggled exaggeratedly with her brows. ”You need to apologize to Sprinkles first.”

“Fuck, sorry Sprinkles and now get the fuck off.” Athena stepped closer, baring her teeth warningly.

Jester just shrugged, waving innocently as she finally stood up.

Beau followed, glaring at both Sprinkles and Jester, who turned her back to her. Beau took her staff, shrugging on her backpack. Exchanging a glance with Athena, she stepped up behind them.

“You are not from here.” Beau paused and Jester turned to her. “What are you doing here in the middle of the forest?”

“Oh, I’m not, I’m from Nicodranas. I maybe might have angered a few bandits by giving them explosive powder instead of my coin pouch.” Jester offered with an innocent smile.

“Bandits? And now you are here in the Empire with a dangerous, unregistered Elder Dragon?”

Jester glanced at Athena’s hulking figure behind Beau and Sprinkles whined, ears flat back against her skull.

“Sprinkles could never be a danger to others, she is very sweet.” Jester rambled, voice a pitch higher. “I mean, I even taught her a few tricks like watch. Sprinkles sit.” Sprinkles sat down. “Sprinkles high five.” Sprinkles raised her paw, touching Jester’s hand. “Sprinkles play dead.” Sprinkles fell down with a thud, ground shaking a bit and lolling her tongue out. 

“Look! Sprinkles isn’t a danger to anyone and I didn’t really think about going into the forest only that the bandits were hesitant to follow, so. And in the stories they always end up in forests anyway with danger lurking everywhere and the princess is heroically saved by a knight in the end. Kinda like what happened with us.”

Beau arched a brow upwards. “The stories? And having a powerful dragon is about more than just teaching them tricks a dog could learn. But that’s none of my business.” Beau sighed, gripping her bo staff more tightly, turning around to leave. 

“Wait! You wouldn’t leave without me, would you?” Beau didn’t react. “That’s not nice.” Jester whined and Beau could hear her scrambling around. “Just so you know, this subtracts like a hundred points of your hotness factor.” Beau nearly tripped catching herself and looking at Jester. 

“C’mon I want to leave this fucking forest sometime this month.” Beau huffed, listening only partly to the whining and muttering behind her. 

* * *

“Can we rest now? My feet huuurt.” Jester whined and Beau groaned, wiping sweat from her face.

Looking at the sunset and nodded grudgingly. “Yeah, let’s set up camp.”

They did so in silence and also ate in silence, even as Beau could feel Jester’s gaze on her. “Don’t even think about robbing me in my sleep.” Beau grunted tiredly, slipping into the bedroll without looking at Jester.

She had just wanted evidence that the villagers had gone off the deep end with their rumors about huge creatures stalking close to their homes and the screeches and roars they heard at night. 

Afterwards she could have slipped away, just wandered in peace with no one wanting anything from her. Just her and Athena. Instead, now she had baggage, baggage in form of an Elder Dragon that hadn’t been sighted for thousands of years and a blue tiefling. Beau grumbled, burrowing deeper into the bedroll.

Beau yawned, blinking her eyes open, tensing. Just like yesterday Jester was sprawled on top of her. This time sleeping, little snores coming from her. Dark blue hair tickling Beau’s neck and something was wrapped around her leg. 

“The fuck.” Beau pushed her off and Jester squeaked, hitting the earth with a thump. Eyes blinking open slowly.

“What did you do that for?” Her voice was slightly scratchy from sleep and she pouted. 

“Have you ever heard something called personal space? And didn’t you go to sleep on the other side?” 

“The ground was hard, and I was cold and I told you, you were comfy and so I thought why not?” Jester yawned while she stretched. “And technically you only said I shouldn’t think about robbing you in your sleep so technically I just did what you told me.” She shrugged, smiling innocently, yet her tail flicked back and forth behind her.

“Next time stay on your side.” Beau growled it was too early for this shit.

* * *

Beau longed for the peace of the last few days. The calm of the wilderness, getting to observe all these different animals, the colourful vegetation, all things she had only read in books about. Books did not really do justice to the likeness of the Ancient Forest. 

After waking up being used as a mattress, the day went downhill. Jester skipped alongside her and talked and talked and talked. 

“And my Momma just found cute little baby Sprinkles with me in bed. Bluud and Momma were so shocked and scared, but Sprinkles just let me cuddle her like a stuffed toy. We basically grew up together.”

“And he just fell down the stairs, half naked, and broke more than just his ego when you know what I mean.” Jester waggled suggestively with her eyebrows.

“It was a really, really pretty dress, and it contrasted beautifully with my skin and I just got stuck with my horns, they weren’t yet curled like they are now, obviously and I tried to get out and Sprinkles couldn’t help and then they just ripped the neckline apart. Momma found it funny and bought me a new one-“

Beau groaned, feeling a headache coming from the insistent chatter. This was her personal hell. Jester talked about everything that seemed to come to mind, even about feelings and her relationship with her mother. Jester wouldn’t stop talking and stayed by her side throughout the day. 

Beau tried walking faster, but Jester held pace easily, the little bells jingling on her horns with every step. When they paused for a break and ate something, she talked. Even while sketching into a book, she talked. Sitting down on the same stone Beau sat on, shifting so one leg was pressed against Beau’s and talked. 

Gesturing widely along her stories and making bad, Beau couldn’t imagine some people sounding like that, voice impressions. Her accent thickening when she was excited and Beau got a tail in her face more than once with it just swished back and forth.

“And you know then Sprinkles, and I had to leave.” Beau tuned back in at the shift in tone, glancing at the tiefling beside her and seeing how she suddenly deflated. Holding her own tail, eyes downcast, Beau was sure she could see them shimmering. “But you know it’s totally fine because now Sprinkles and I and the traveler get to go on adventures like in the stories and that’s pretty cool too I guess.” The smile was back on her face, just a little off with the tears gathered in Jester’s eyes.

“Who’s the traveler?” Beau asked in a rush, afraid and definitely not wanting to deal with a crying Jester. Something told her it would be even worse than her chatty behavior. Especially remembering the memories Sprinkles showed her, the crying, the terrified look on Jester’s face the moment she had to leave her mother.

“You don’t know the traveler? He is the most awesomest, powerfulest god. He is pretty handsome, I can tell even with his cloak and likes pranks just as much as me, obviously and gave me these really cool powers.” Around Jester’s hand appeared a green glow and with a flick of her wrist a whoosh of air blowed through the forest, branches shaking and leaves falling.

Beau’s eyes widened, a shiver running down her spine and she took a step away from Jester. “You shouldn’t do that.” Her grip on her staff tightened. “Many creatures are attracted by magic and-“ Beau rubbed the back of her head- “something tells me the traveler is an illegal deity in the Empire.” Beau croaked, sharing a glance with Athena, who also had backed off, baring her teeth. 

Beau swallowed. Smelling blood and sweat and mould. Skin prickling under the touch of magic. The cold of the cell’s floor. A smooth voice directly beside her ear. Red eyes like the blood dripping from them looking at her. Beau flinched, nails digging into her palms-

“You could join the traveler you know, he is really, really amazing and totally the best god ever and he likes to cause mischief and mayhem and is a great friend. I mean, he was my first friend besides Sprinkles of course.” Jester turned around to her, clapping her hands excitedly.

Beau coughed, blinking away the memories. “I uh already have a god, I guess?” Beau rubbed her neck.

“Really who? Are they cool too? I mean of course they can’t be as cool as the traveler but do you like them? Do they talk to you? Oh, oh the traveler sometimes even sends me dreams.”

“The Knowing Mistress, Loun is the patron of the Cobalt Soul, so I practically have to?” Beau answered, not meeting Jester’s gaze but hand gripping her neck, where the all-seeing eye of Loun adorned her skin.

Beau bit the inside of her cheeks, pushing back down the pain that came with memories of him. The metallic taste better than remembering the bitter taste, the wheezing laugh-

“What’s the Cobalt Soul?” Jester asked, leaning over a deep blue flower to smell it.

“Don’t.” Beau pulled Jester back by her robes. “It’s filled with some kind of poison, which explodes if you touch it. And how can’t you not know the Soul?“ Beau grimaced. “I guess the best way to describe them, hm, they are an order devoted to Loun and seekers of knowledge, meaning a lot of archives and historians and libraries. And then there are monks who are basically there to protect the truth and knowledge.” Beau frowned, not sure how to explain the root out corruption thing and the ass kicking. 

“Huh, but it’s so pretty and does that mean you are a monk? Do you go on like totally top secret mission, oh do you do spy stuff?” Jester chirped, fingers brushing over Beau’s arm before curling her hand around it. 

“Something like that and don’t think I didn’t notice you not answering my question.”

Jester glanced away. “I mean, I guess I didn’t go out much?” It was more a question than a statement but Beau noticed her sad frown the way she fiddled with her necklace and didn’t ask further.

“So yeah I guess I’m a semi worshipper of Loun.”

“Huh, who knows maybe the traveler and Loun are like best friends and totally hang out and stuff that would be pretty cool wouldn’t it?”

“Could be, who knows.” Beau shrugged, hesitating at the implications she wasn’t sure Jester gave on purpose. “So what was your best prank?”

“Beauuu, that’s a mean question, I mean how would I even choose?” Jester whined, biting her bottom lip. “Oh, but there was this one time-“ Beau sighed, letting the chatter wash over her while Jester pulled her along. 

* * *

The second time she woke up with Jester again on top of her, she pushed her off without fanfare. Ignoring the following pouting and whining which turned quickly back into excitement and chatter once more.

The third time Jester had entwined them so tightly it took Beau over five minutes to untangle them and even managed to knock her jaw into a horn. Wincing as she finally bucked off Jester, cursing all the while and rubbing her jaw.

The fourth time Jester was clinging to her like a sailor lost at sea holding on to a piece of wood. Her robes were bunched up in Jester’s grip and Jester had practically nuzzled into the crook of her neck.

Her soft breathing causing goosebumps to spread over Beau’s arms. Even her tail was wrapped around Beau’s leg. After a while of struggling Beau admitted defeat and with nothing better to do, nodded off again.

Waking up to an energized tiefling darting around camp. Talking excitedly to both Sprinkles and Athena, the latter looking like she desperately wanted to fly away.

This day’s journey was filled with even more stories and Beau found herself oddly invested in some of them, hiding her grins or laughter with grunts and scoffs. 

All the while keeping Jester from killing herself on accident, who seemed attracted to everything dangerous , may it be bugs or plants who could kill her. Beau was exhausted after a day of basically babysitting a hyped Jester.

Not even complaining about the tugs on her wrists, the flicks of a tail against her back or the way Jester seemed to knock sometimes consciously her head against Beau’s own or her shoulder. Not even faced by her high-pitched squeals or the death grip on her arm caused by the sight of a squirrel or another creature Jester deemed cute.

Affected by Jester’s genuine marvel and enthusiasm over their surroundings, she explained readily what she knew about the things that caught Jester’s interest. Shrugging helplessly at Athena, who observed all of this with a tilted head and narrowed eyes. Having herself a hard time keeping Sprinkles away. 

With how often Beau heard Athena’s threatening snarls, it didn’t go to well. Watching faintly amused as Sprinkles hunted Athena’s tail until she caught it and chomped down. All the while Athena had tried to remain unaffected but the moment that happened she roared, pouncing on Sprinkles. The two dragons rolling past them, entangled. 

Beau walked faster, tucking at their linked arms, trying to keep pace so she could interfere if necessary. Especially with Athena’s roars getting louder.

“Aww look, they are getting along so well with each other.” Jester cooed, squeezing Beau closer to herself.

Beau sure she had seen a murderous glint in Athena’s eyes just now said nothing.

The fifth time she woke up under Jester, she didn’t even try. It was only logical to conserve energy and not waste it on struggling which wouldn’t help. It had nothing to do with Jester’s unnatural cool skin feeling nice in contrast of the hot humid air and especially not because Beau was getting used to the weight on her chest and the closeness of another being. 

Not because it was comforting waking up from red eyes and flames to the steady breathing of another person. None of that. It was only logical to go back to sleep. 

* * *

Beau poked at the clear fluid with a stick, holding it up and watching the thick fluid slowly drip back down. Together with the giant, bipedal footprints she found it left her itching. The tracks were indicating the creature might even be bigger than Athena and it worried and excited her. 

The fluid seemed to be salvia, which either meant the creature had a long snout or big fangs or it might be hurt. Injured creatures often drooled. The tall knocked over trees also spoke volumes.

“What’s that?” Jester leaned over her shoulder, her cheek brushing against Beau’s.

“Something big but it seems to be headed in a different direction than we are.” Beau itched to follow the tracks, to uncover what kind of monster it could be.

Beau stood up from her crouch. She couldn’t with Jester and Sprinkles, it would be too big of a risk and she didn’t want - it would make her job harder if they got hurt. Still while walking Beau looked for more clues. Finding a little nook with more tracks. Sadly, a knocked over tree kept her from following it.

The tree wasn’t massive or tall so Beau grasped it and tried to lift it. Muscles straining, she lifted it a bit but couldn’t move it. To her surprise it suddenly left her grip, Jester next to her grinned, throwing it to the side. Beau’s eyes trailed over the flexing muscles, moving under blue skin. Exposed to the sun and her gaze because Jester still wore her sleeveless vestiges. Making her see how jacked the blue tiefling was.

Beau swallowed heavily and Jester flexed on purpose, showing off her muscles. “Beauuu.” Jester purred, fangs glinting predatory. “See something you like?” Jester teased, lilac eyes sparkling with mischief.

Beau coughed into her hand. “I just didn’t realise, you were like.” Beau waved over Jester, which earned a giggle.

“I’m pretty strong.” Jester stated proudly, putting her hands on her hips and Beau forced herself to look away.

“Oh, look scales.” Beau crouched down low, to examine them, not because she felt a flush crawl up her neck but because- they were green.

Bending in her grip and covered in a thin film. Beau glanced at their surroundings, the scales offering more questions than answers and stood up.

* * *

Beau paused, passing the waterskin to Jester. Her bangs sticking to her forehead, a sheen of sweat making her face glisten. She was quieter than in the last few days, seeming not to deal well with the heat, which now that she looked Sprinkle didn’t either.

“Sprinkles doesn’t look too hot over there.” Beau pointed out, the Lunastra was slowly trailing behind them, tongue lolled out and panting.

“Oh, no.” Jester rushed over, feeling Sprinkles head. “She is too hot, it’s too hot for her.” 

“How can a fire Elder overheat?” Beau drew closer, hand hovering over Sprinkles, who leaned into the hand. “She isn’t even warmer than a human.” Beau hummed. “That’s weird.”

“Sprinkles isn’t a fire Elder. She has ice powers like me.” Jester held out her hands where a small little ice crystal appeared only to melt immediately.

“Ice? Then she is what, some kind of crossbreed of a Toa Tesukatora? Hmm, but there are always male and can they even breed with a Lunastra? But she is smaller than the drawings-wait.” Beau held up her hands. “You telling me we are in the middle of a super hot forest with an Ice dragon?” Beau shouted a little too loud as both Jester and Sprinkles flinched.

“She was okay in Nicodranas, I mean she couldn’t do much with her powers while there but-“ Jester bit her lip. 

“Fuck, c’mon.” Beau grasped Jester’s wrist, stopping when she saw Sprinkles struggling to keep up on shaky legs. “Athena.” Beau didn’t even have to finish, Athena slipped under one of Sprinkles wings and supported her weight while walking. “We need to get to a river or something.”

Hastily they followed Athena, who could hear best and made it to a fairly big water hole. Sprinkles stumbled , falling over her own wings in her haste to get in. Jester seconds behind, splashing Sprinkles with water. 

Beau tested the water, which was lukewarm but would help at least. Athena pounced into the water, puffing her wings out, drenching both Sprinkles and Jester in water. She blinked innocently, ignoring the shocked expressions and walked deeper into the water. 

Jester used her powers to cool down the water hole and Sprinkles perked up after a while. “Maybe we could stay here for today.” Jester spoke hesitantly, fidgeting with her hands.

“Sure, we make camp here and hope tomorrow we’ll leave the thicket of the forest.” Beau placed her hands on Jester’s shoulders awkwardly, grunting as Jester dived into her arms. 

“I didn’t think-, I mean she was fine-, and I didn’t even notice she wasn’t now, and I hurt her-“ Jester hiccupped, trembling and Beau froze, out of her depth having a crying tiefling in her arms. 

“You couldn’t have known.” Beau patted her back stiffly. “Sprinkles knows that and you reacted the moment you noticed.” Sprinkles appeared with a mighty leap, drenching them both and licked Jester’s cheek.

“Sprinkles!” Jester squealed, wiping away her tears. “I get you for this!” Sprinkles ran away with Jester close behind and Beau sighed relieved. 

Jester attempted to spray Sprinkles, or cut her way off so she couldn’t flee. Gesturing with her hand, a wave hit Sprinkles. In retaliation, Sprinkles knocked Jester prone with her tail. Sprinkles crouched, butt sticking up in the air, wiggling. Pouncing on Jester the second she sat back up, blowing wet hair from her eyes.

Beau didn’t flinch, leaning back against Athena as she soundlessly appeared, resting her head carefully on Beau’s. Joining her in her silent observation. Athena and her would sometimes goof of too, but always when they were alone and mostly if they were far away from civilisation. 

Yet Jester didn’t hide. Head thrown back in genuine laughter while Sprinkles chased her. Cackling as Sprinkles slipped and fell face first into the water. The pure affection and love between them and how openly they shared it tangible. Fascinating and had something beautiful to it. 

The way Sprinkles let herself be touched by Beau, rubbing sometimes against her while walking, something normally wasn’t done. You never touched someone’s dragon and normally the dragons wouldn’t let it happen either. With exception of maybe close family members. Jester was not better with how tactile she was.

Both soaked to the bones, out of breath now, leaning forehead against forehead, breathing in synch. Beau reached upwards rubbing the base of one of Athena’s horns. Athena growled pleased, the sound reverberating through Beau’s whole body.

Beau considered the two of them. An unregistered dragon and a tiefling worshipping an illegal deity and from what she gathered both the first time out and about alone. Sooner or later they both would land themselves in prison or something worse. Beau winced, rubbing the scar on her chest. Something much worse.

Athena growled louder, attuned to Beau’s emotions. Beau considered. She had noticed Jester’s truly devilish streak for causing mayhem, her stories proofing Beau right. By Loun what chaos both could cause. She had to think. 

The sixth time Jester didn’t even lay down on the opposite side of the fire, trailing after Beau and with no hesitation joined Beau in her bedroll. Curling around her, head on Beau’s chest and falling asleep in seconds. Beau did say anything. 

* * *

“Something doesn’t feel right.” Beau murmured, scanning their surroundings while Jester flitted from one thing that caught her interest to the next, Sprinkles hot on her heels. 

“Maybe the pocket bacon turned bad, does your stomach hurt?” Jester turned to her, eyes narrowing and laid a hand on Beau’s forehead.

“Not like that.” Beau rolled her eyes. “Athena seems to be suspicious, on guard.” Athena treaded carefully, making herself smaller, mouth slightly open to smell better.

“Maybe she is just frustrated.” The corners of Jester’s lips twitched. “You know, she is quiet horny.” Beau facepalmed and Jester waggled her eyebrows before snorting. 

“How long have you waited to say that?”

“Just since I first saw Athena.” Jester bumped their shoulders together, laughing at Beau’s groan.

Easily throwing her arm over Beau’s shoulder. “I’ve got a few more if you want-“

Athena whirled around, pushing Sprinkles and both of them into a semi-hidden alcove of a tree. Crouching lowly and protectively in front of them and Beau clapped a hand over Jester's mouth before she could say anything. 

The earth shook beneath them and heavy rhythmic thuds echoed through the forest. Her heart skipped a beat and she pressed herself closer against Jester, blocking her from view with her body. 

Jester froze in her arms and following her gaze, Beau understood why. Out of the tree line broke a massive, bipedal creature. The head alone nearly bigger than Sprinkles. 

A long snout, the maw hanging open and salvia dropped from it. A sickly, dark green hide color with several rows of small, round spikes running along the back of the head to the tail. Claws small and curled inwards, close to its body. Little red eyes and nostrils trice as big.

It didn’t notice them stomping on.

“That’s a-“

“One hell of a walking pickle.” 

“Did you just call it a pickle?” Beau asked in disbelief, her legs slightly shaky. “It’s called Deviljho. Scholars believed it wasn’t even real and more a metaphor or story to scare children. It’s called the food chain dominator and even believed to be the sign of the world ending.” Beau faced Jester, which put them nearly nose to nose and she ceased to breathe. They were so close she could count the freckles dusting Jester’s cheeks and nose. Jester silently watched her, hands on Beau’s side and-

Athena gave them a nudge, hurrying them along and away from the Deviljho. Beau kept pace, ignoring the tiny part of her wanting to follow the creature and learn more about it, instincts and how frightened Athena seemed telling her it was a bad idea. 

Jester stayed close to her, her hand brushing against Beau’s, once, twice until Beau took hold of it. Feeling the slightest tremors of her hand. Jester pressed into her side with Sprinkles right by her side. Athena rumbled, herding everyone along, scenting their surroundings. Only pausing after the sunset.

Athena paced while Jester and Sprinkles laid on the grass, all limbs spread from them, panting. Beau kept an eye on the woods too, even as exhaustion crept up on her. It happened in seconds. 

Out of the thicket of the woods a large tree trunk was chugged into their direction and Athena cried out in alarm. From one moment to the next they were scrambling up and away, Deviljho running after them at full speed. His bulging muscles and height not slowing him down in the least. 

Athena ran to her picking her up by her robes and by the high squeak she had also gotten Jester, rushing away with them dangling from her mouth. Jester and Beau knocking against each other with every step.

Beau somewhat turned to look behind them, cursing at how close the Deviljho was, watching how the muscles of the creature tensed, understanding what it meant to late.

“Athena-“ The fall knocked the air out of her lungs, rolling a few meters until she came to a stop. Vision swimming, she got to her knees. Athena’s pained roar echoed thru her ears, and she felt a sharp sting on her sides and back. It pinned Athena beneath a massive leg, long razor-sharp claws holding her there.

Beau came to her feet. Reaching for her staff she dashed to Athena’s side, who struggled against the grip on her. Beau growled, forcing herself to be faster. The maw of the Deviljho opened, ready to bite and with an upward swing, just as the head came down she hit directly into one nostril. 

It reared its head back and Beau holding on to the bo staff was flipped up in the air. Flaying in the air and somehow landing on the Deviljho, digging her nails in as she nearly slipped off the moist hide.

Striking out with her fists without stopping. The skin on her knuckles broke, but she kept hitting spurred on by Athena’s howls of agony. Sprinkles appeared, blue fur a strong contrast to the green of the forest and leaped onto the creature’s head. Paws clawing at eyes and face, biting down and holding on tight. The Deviljho stumbled back under the relentless attack, releasing Athena in an attempt to dislodge Sprinkles.

Before it could - Beau blinked in disbelief- a gigantic pink lollipop hit its side, knocking the Deviljo prone. Beau reacted, jumping off and rolling away so she wouldn’t be squashed beneath the monster. Sprinkles hit and clawed, fur puffed out, up to the point where the Deviljo came to stand. Red veins appearing all over its body and balling into a swollen, red bundle on its back. With a swipe of its tail, Sprinkles crashed into the nearby trees.

The Deviljho gave an ear-piercing screech, opening its maw and a radiant red glow crawled up its throat into its mouth and released a cloud of red, sparkling like electricity-

Jester threw her hands up and a wall of ice appeared between them and the cloud. Cracking and splintering immediately but taking the brunt of the damage. “I think we made it mad, maybe we should like run for our lives?” Jester picked her up under her arms and pushed her along, eyes on Sprinkle who tried to keep the beasts focus, looking already haggard.

Athena blocked a swipe of its tail, standing in front of Sprinkles, roaring fiercely into its face. The Deviljho snarled, a leg clawing at the earth underneath, roaring only for Athena to roar louder. Making herself bigger, standing on her hind legs and swiping at it with her massive claws. Sprinkles did the same on the other side and the lollipop hit it over the head with a resounding crack. 

Beau rummaged through her pack, finding the vial with silvery blue liquid in it and threw it. Hitting it directly under one red glowing eye. The vial shattered upon contact and the liquid ran down the Deviljho’s face.

With shaking hands, she quickly lit a firecracker, steadying herself and throwing it too. Hitting the spot where the liquid was and with a sizzling sound it exploded. The scent of burning flesh filled the air, and it screeched, shaking its head. Athena with a flap of her wings was airborne, disappearing into the clouds.

“Sprinkles!” Beau shouted, clasping Jester’s hand and pulled her to the nearest cover, pushing her down so she was crowded between the roots of a tree and Beau’s body. Beau looked over her shoulder, relieved as Sprinkle also sought cover beside them. 

Athena appeared out of the clouds, diving down and crashing into the Deviljho full speed. Her long, blackening talons and spikes shot out and into the injured creature. The Deviljho stumbled back and Athena went in for the kill. Going for its throat and biting down hard, swallowing the screech of the creature and it slowly stilled in her grasp. Hitting the earth with a thud, making everything shake.

Beau stood on shaking legs, stumbling her way to Athena who stood on the dying creature, head thrown back as roar after roar left her maw. Like a challenge to the forest, to its other inhabitants. 

Blood dripped from her horns and teeth and now that the talons and spikes were gone only smooth black hide remained. But also deep gashes in Athena’s back and she held one wing closer to herself.

“Athena.” The roaring stopped and Athena bridged the gap between them, wrapping herself around Beau. Sniffing her, rubbing her head on Beau’s shoulder, careful not to hit her with a horn. Beau rubbed over her snout, the base of her horns, listening to the rumbling of her breathing and reached within. Closing her eyes, concentrating on their connection, breath hitching. Pain hit her like a wave.

Athena growled, trying to pull back but Beau didn’t let her, pulling more of the hurt into herself, biting the inside of her cheeks not to cry out. She felt a gash open up on her back, something warm running down her spine. Doing so until she saw Athena’s worst wounds knit back together, saw her spread her wings without problem. 

Dizzy, her legs gave out beneath her, but Athena caught her before she hit the ground. Breathing into the pain, she waited for it to subside. 

* * *

“That looks like it hurts.” Beau flinched, startled at Jester’s suddenly close proximity. 

“Not the worst I’ve had.” Beau reached for the cloth, wetting it and begun cleaning her wounds. 

“Let me do that,” Jester took the cloth, before Beau could protest. “I’m a Cleric you know?” Jester pushed her legs apart, crouching down, so she was on eye level with a deeper scratch on Beau’s abdomen. Blue, cool fingertips lightly brushed along the edges of the wound.

“A Cleric?” Beau croaked, muscles jumping under Jester’s touch.

“Hmm.” Jester chewed on her lips, focused intensely on Beau’s wound. “We need to clean these before I can heal them because infections are like a thing and I can’t just heal it up without cleaning it, technically, I mean I could but it would probably get infected and you might die, obviously and I’m a Cleric I totally know that.” Jester didn’t meet her gaze, tail flicking back and forth behind her and Beau flinched under her cold hands. 

“Hold still.” Jester murmured, cleaning the wounds carefully, leaving Beau with nothing to do but stare at her moonlit features. 

Jester, satisfied with her work, closed her eyes, grasping the necklace she wore and from her hands emitted a green glow. Beau panicked, ready to bolt. Stomach twisting, heart racing. Magic prickled over her skin, finding her wounds and trickled into them. Fearing the sting, the following agony Beau inhaled sharply. 

Warmth, the smell of cinnamon and something else in the air. Jester’s fingertips traced her injuries leaving unblemished or scarred skin behind. The touch so light, Beau shivered. 

“All better.” Jester’s eyes reflected the light of the fire and her hand slowly trailed upward over her skin until she was cupping Beau’s cheek, where a scratch had been. Grinning with her fangs adorably poking out.

“Thanks.” Beau swallowed heavily under Jester’s intense gaze. “Your magic is pretty cool.” She offered at Jester’s silence, gulping as Jester traced her jawline with her thumb. Beau watched her bite her lip, suddenly a lot closer. Jester leaned forward, placing a feather-light kiss on her cheek, lingering for a moment before pulling back and Beau stopped breathing altogether. 

“We make a great team.” Jester leaned back on her haunches, tucking a strand of her hair behind her slightly pointed ear. Nodding to herself before standing up and walking over to the fire.

Beau said nothing. Still shaking, feeling magic buzz inside her. Rolling out the bedroll and laid down on her back, folding her arms beneath her head. Forcing herself to breathe in deeply and out. Heartbeat slowing. 

Jester joined her moments later, curling up half on top of her, half beside her. Head burrowed into the crook of Beau’s neck, tail looping around her calf. Beau sighed, turning her head slightly to not knock into one of Jester’s horns.

Listening to Sprinkles crawling nearer, to Athena’s warning growl at her approach, to Jester’s deepening breathing turning into soft snores, her grip around Beau tightening. 

Beau met Athena’s eyes in the dark. A part of her screaming to slip out beneath Jester and go, leave the tiefling behind. Remembering the last time she had let someone close. 

Beau exhaled deeply, pushing the impulse down. They weren’t far from the end of the forest, she would make sure the tiefling safely reached civilization and then she would search for answers. 

The last time, Beau allowed herself to sink into the comfort of being close to another person, Jester’s slow heartbeat lulling her to sleep.

* * *

“It was actually pretty cool how you just hit it with your stick and then Sprinkles teared into its sides and I hit it with my lollipop and then Athena just came and boom-“ Jester recounted what happened yesterday, her tail looping around Beau’s arm one moment and the next swishing around in the air. 

Sprinkle beside Jester leaned slightly down while walking as if to listening more closely to her. Beau just hmmed in between Jester’s pauses, letting her talk, gaze trailing from Jester’s animated gestures, over their surroundings to Athena, who was watching her.

They left the forest, trees growing smaller and more sparingly, and Beau stopped. Jester walked on a few steps, coming to a halt as her hand reaching for Beau met air. Whirling around, nose scrunched up.

“What are you doing? Oh, do you hear something? Should we whisper?” Jester walked back to her, looking from side to side, the bells and chains on her horns jingling with the movement. “I can’t see anything.”

“The village is close.” Beau shifted on her legs, crossing her arms. “You should get yourself checked out, just to be sure your head healed fine and everything.” Beau reached for her coin pouch, pushing it into Jester’s hand. “This should be enough for a while to travel comfortably. You need to keep Sprinkle out of sight, she should fly overhead or you travel over the forests. Make sure she isn’t seen in the Empire, it wouldn’t end good if somebody found out about her.” Beau finally met Jester’s eyes, noting her furrowed brows. “Your best bet might be Uthodurn. It’s a city out of the Empire in the Flotket Alps. They don’t really care about registration and so on and it has a cold climate.” Beau shrugged, taking a step back from Jester.

“You’re telling me this like you won’t be with me.” Jester whispered, searching her face.

“I-“ Beau scratched the back of her head. “I’ve got to follow those tracks and find out why this Deviljho appeared here, especially this close to civilization.”

“I can help you with that!” Jester perked up, head tilted to the side. “We are like a really good team and we can travel together and see everything that’s out here and it will be great.”

“Jester.” Beau bit her cheek, glancing at Athena beside her. “It’s better if we parted ways. I’ve got stuff to do, and it’s not-“ Beau paused, licking her lips, pushing down the welling dread inside her. “It’s not safe.”

“But, but you can keep me safe and I keep you safe? And you told me about all these pretty flowers and I healed you and we fought together, and we are friends now aren’t we?” Beau froze as Jester’s lower lip trembled, her eyes wide and watery.

“Friends?” The word felt like a foreign word on her tongue, tasting bittersweet. 

“Yeah, I mean that what friends do in all the books. Lots of ass kicking, telling stories, making jokes and sharing stuff, you know?”

Beau closed her eyes, inhaling deeply. “It’s not safe Jester, traveling with me.”

“But nothing is safe, right? I got hurt alone with Sprinkles in the forest and I’ve never been in the Empire and everything could happen. I mean these Bandits found me and tried to rob me and everything is different from home.” Jester crossed her arms, her tail wrapping around herself. “I just thought after you saved me and kept me alive and I saved and healed you maybe we would travel together, defeating evil, having each other's backs, you know?” Jester blinked up at her, wringing her own tail, not meeting Beau’s gaze. 

“I don’t know, Jester. This is not-“ Beau trailed off, feeling Athena step up behind her. 

“But think about it, we as a team would be unstoppable and you know so much about dragons and things and I’m strong and can heal and Sprinkles is like and Elder Dragon you never seen before.” Jester waved over Sprinkle. “We are like totally good company and just, pretty please?” Suddenly she was faced with two sets of wide, glittering eyes, a pout and dropped ears.

Beau broke their gaze, looking skyward. Her dad was right when he told her she ruined everything she touched and Jester in a way new to the world would be so easy to ruin. To break apart, to cut open. Jester was so soft and open and vulnerable and Beau was hard, all jagged edges, cutting everyone coming too close.

And she reminded her of him. Be the chaos you want to see in the world ringing thru her ears everytime she watched Jester’s eyes spark with mischief. He would have loved Jester. He who left things, people better than before and she had promised him, herself-

“This is a bad idea.” Beau stated hoarsely, grasping the bridge of her nose. “You listen to me and don’t do-“ Jester squealed high pitched and pounced on Beau, who stumbled back. Athena stepped nonchalantly out of the way and Beau met the floor with Jester on top.

“This will be epic. The four of us traveling together and the traveler of course, seeking for answers of the mysteries of the world.” Jester sat up, still straddling Beau. “You see this will be awesome!” Jester’s eyes gleamed manically, and she leaned back down, resting their foreheads together. “Best friends on a secret mission.” 

Beau grunted, sinking more into the earth beneath. Kinda regretting everything already. Sprinkles with a purr like sound licked squarely over her face and Jester just giggled, scolding Sprinkles and pushing her head back playfully. 

Beau sighed, looking up directly into Athena’s eyes, who gave her the dragon equivalent of an eye-roll. And she imagined him, head thrown back as he cackled, the gems and baubles shining on his horns, red eyes watching her with amusement. 

“Yey.” Beau offered unconvincingly, concentrating on Jester’s beaming face that could make the darkest night brighter. 

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys,  
> like always I hope you enjoyed reading! :)  
> English is not my first language, therefore I’m always looking to improve. So if you see any mistakes it would be nice if you let me know! Title is from Abba “Take a Chance on Me”, somehow I could imagine Jester singing it. This might be a bit self indulgent because I love dragons and lately I’ve been getting back into Monster Hunter and I couldn’t stop thinking about Beaujester, so this happened. The dragons/dinosaurs belong the video game Monster Hunter/Capcom. Athena is a dragon called Nergigante and I mentioned the others in the story. Also, I tweaked a few smaller things to fit the story better.  
> On another note for now this is an Oneshot because I have sadly no time for a multi-chapter story but I might turn this into a series of Oneshots, who knows.  
> Thank you for reading and until next time! :)


End file.
